Plush Skull Toy
by ShipingtoShipShips
Summary: they are cute but evil, read and this will make sense. Miku x Luka, rated T because i feel like it.


**A/N: this is my first story, enjoy.**

**Lukas pov**

"My plush just came in!" said Rin as she came into my room.

She handed it to me; it was just a skull plush thing.

"What it this?" I asked looking at the weird toy

"Just something totally Kawaii!" she said with a smile.

"I got one too!" said Miku walking in with the same thing except hers had more of a heart shape.

"Can you two just get out?"

They ran out giggling.

I hate them sometimes, good thing I'm moving out over the summer.

Miku I can live with, but I hate my little sister Rin.

Miku lives with us because she didn't want to move away with her father and his job so she is going to live here until she moves out in two years.

"Luka-chan! You need to get ready for your date!"

I forgot! Rin set me and Miku up with her friends.

I thought they would both be 14 like her and her boyfriend Len but they are both 17.

I got mad when I found out she was hanging out with 17 year old boys.

I put on a pink summer dress with white flowers.

I walked down stairs to put my hair in a bun and to put on my makeup.

When I was done getting ready I walked out into the living room.

Rin was wearing a plain long sleeved yellow dress with a black belt, and she was wearing her signature white bow.

Miku was wearing a fancy teal blouse and a short black skirt.

Len was wearing a white dress shirt, a yellow tie, a black dress coat and skinny jeans.

"Lukas driving!" yelled Miku.

"Rin do you have the directions?"

"It's just the movie theater we always go to…"

"Okay," I said, happy that we weren't going too far.

We all got into the car, me and Miku in the front with Rin and Len in the back.

I started driving when I heard somebody honk, then a saw a flashing light before…

I woke up safely in my bed.

Thank god that was just a dream!

Nothing bad was going to happen.

"AHHH!" I heard Rin screaming from her room.

I got my Samurai sword (it was a gift) from the closet and ran to Rins room.

She was standing in front of a giant creature with tentacles that looked familiar.

I sliced it in half and it exploded into a bunch of skeleton plush things.

"IT WAS THE PLUSH1 I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING1 I WAS ABOUT TO CLIP IT TO MY BACKPACK AND THAT HAPPENED!"

"It's okay. Let's go warn Miku before this thing kills her."

Rin put on some sweat pants (she was just wearing a yellow tee shirt).

I went to Mikus room; thankfully hers didn't turn into a tentacle thing.

"Miku get dressed."

She slowly woke up and did what I said; she put on a pair of jean shorts and a plain black tank.

I went to my room and put on my pink sweat pants and a plain white tee.

When I came back the thing turned into a monster thing.

I sliced it in half with my samurai sword.

"go get weapons!"

They ran down stairs and came back with weapons.

Miku had a whip and Rin got a gun.

We ran out of the house.

"Can we go get Len?" begged Rin.

"Fine, did he get one of those things?"

Rin nodded yes.

We ran over to his house.

I burst down the door and the moment I did we heard him scream.

We ran up stairs, Len was in one of the beast's tentacles.

Miku whipped off the tentacle and Rin shot the beast.

These thing where super weak.

Miku picked up one of the plush things that came from the Beast that attacked Len.

"I don't see how these guys could become such horrible things," as soon as she said that the thing grew little tentacles and jumped on her face.

Len stabbed it with a knife and it turned into stuffing.

"Let's go! I have a place we can go!" yelled Len.

We ran out of the house and found out that many other houses where being attacked by these things.

The sound of screams and the aroma of fresh blood were just horrible.

We kept running after Len when I heard a little girl scream behind me.

I turned around; a little girl with green hair was held in the monsters tentacle.

"Rin? Will you help me?" she looked at the little girl and agreed.

She shot the monster and it exploded.

I caught the little girl.

"Where is your mom honey?"

She pointed to a woman with a plush skeleton face and tentacles coming out off her back.

Rin shot it and the little girl was just horrified.

I picked her up and we started running again.

I heard three girls scream.

I turned around to see tree teenage girl in uniforms about to be eaten by the monster.

Rin shot it and it exploded.

"Come with us!" I yelled to them, they followed.

We found an old factory and ran inside.

When we came in a girl with blue holding a baby sat in the corner.

Then there was a blonde girl playing a game boy game.

And a pink haired boy watching the blonde girl

A woman with red hair and man with white hair sat in another corner hold each other.

A man with teal hair was on guard.

"Miki! Piko!" said a happy Len.

The couple ran up and gave Len a hug.

"It's not safe up here in the open," said the teal haired boy.

"There's a basement down stairs, we can go there." Said Len.

I directed everyone down stairs.

Down stairs there where pillows and bed sheets and beds and stuff.

I used a bored to block the latch.

We all sat down in a circle.

The blue haired girl was Kaiko, and the teal haired boy was her husband Mikuo and the baby was her daughter, Haruka.

The blonde girl was Lily; the Pink haired boy was Luki.

Miki and Piko where Lens neighbors.

The three teenage girl's names are Haku, Neru and Teto.

And last the little girl's name is Gumi. **(A/N: Gumi is 10 in this)**

I set out some beds. One for Kaiko and Mikuo, one for Lily and Luki, one for Miki and Piko, one for Rin and Len, a smaller bed for Gumi and one I could share with Miku.

I also made a little bed for the baby.

I found another closet and there was nothing, so I would haft to go find some food, we also needed weapons.

"All the boys need to come with me to get weapons and food."

All the boys agreed to come and Lily was coming too. (She said she could be bait or whatever.)

We went up to the surface where those things where still attacking people.

The only weapons we had where my sword, Rin's gun that she gave to Mikuo, Lens knife and Miku's whip that she gave to Piko.

We ran into I house that wasn't destroyed.

We found kitchen knifes we could give everyone and two guns for Lily and Luki.

We gathered canned food and a food plate (that thing that heats food) after we ran out to be greeted by three monster people.

We stabbed them but their plush guts turned into more monsters.

"I'll hold them off-" Luki cut her off.

"I'll go," he said kissing her and falling into the crowd of beasts.

We ran back to the factory where we were able to make it safely inside.

_1 dead, 14 alive._

**That's it.**

**I didn't feel like ending it so soon!**

**There will be a lot of death.**


End file.
